Captured Tears
by mystic angel of the tarit
Summary: Actually this story is about many things. Harry and Hermione love each other, a speech, a shadow, a full moon, a fight and much more!
1. Leaving

**I am taking all the stories off this profile, and putting them all on my new name, BloodInkLilacQuill**

**You see... This was my account when I was 8-14, and then I forgot the password and lost interest for a few years.**

**I created a new account and well, now that I FINALLY got the password right on this one (impossible to have ever guessed you wouldn't believe how long the psswrd was... anyway it was a pleasure and exceedingly fun all the good times in this account... I'm going to miss them but I'm having just as many in my new account, and dare I say the writing is much improved?**


	2. Ch 1

**I will be using this week to fix up this story and add the missing chap and/ or fix the chaps so you will not miss the missing chap. I hope you enjoy the story much better once it is fixed. **

**

* * *

**

Harry ran down the hall to the fat lady.  
"Draconis" She opened her portal and he ran in at full pace just to come crashing into Hermione. They both stumbled back and Harry caught Hermione before she could fall over. "I did it!" He said excitedly.  
"Did what?" She asked, just as confused as those of you reading this.  
"I passed my potions final! and it's all due to you! You helped me study and I passed!" Said Harry excitedly as he got up and twirled Hermione around the room.  
"I am happy for you" She said slightly breathless from the twirlingas he stopped still smiling at her and she still smiling at him. Harry pushed broken glasses up the bridge of his nose. Hermione sighed and said the spell to fix his glasses.  
"Arculas reparel" (I may have messed up the name)  
"Gee thanks Hermione" He said as he ran off to tell the good news to Ron.

Hermione went to her room to see if she had received any letters. She did not expect any, her parents did not write to her, ever. Thinking of no reasons why she would have a letter waiting for her. Hermione went to the make-up table and picked up the hair brush then turned to her bed. To her surprise a letter sat on her bed, a black owl sat at the head awaiting a treat and a pat. Hermione pulled out a treat from her pocket and handed it to the bird as she read over the letter. It was from Miss. McGonagle. Sitting down on her bed, Hermione opened the letter. The paper was heavy and felt expensive. It was embroidered with gold filigree and was written in ink that was the color of sapphires.

Dear Miss. Granger

As the most potential peer of the third years we would like to implore you to consider a position at the gathering at Hogwarts. In this position you would be required to greet everyone at the front doors, make sure everyone is silent whilest the minister or the headmaster are talking, and you would need to write up a speech, strictly on fact about the ministry. If you would accept please see me after class tomorrow afternoon for more information.

Sincerely

Manarva McGonagle.

Hermione read over the letter twice more than decided to bring the letter up to her friends later that day. Turning to bigger things, Hermione started to practice her transfiguration.

The next morning Hermione Woke up with her face plastered to her open transfiguration book.. Getting up Hermione cleaned herself up, changed etc. When she was done cleaning herself up she came down the stairs into the common room. She brought with her, her books, backpack and Potions project in a small metal tube so it would not get wrinkled. The tube looked very mischievous with odd symbols all over it. Hermione's mom had found it in the attic on day and since she did not like it, she had given it to Hermione. Neville had lost his Trever again and was frantically looking for it.

Hermione looked around for Harry or Ron to show them the letter. Hermione had meant to show them the night before but she had gotten carried away with transfiguration and potions. They were nowhere to be seen so Hermione knew they were still asleep. The chance of either of them being up before her was lower than zero, especially since Ron and Harry had not even started their potion's assignment until last night.

Standing beside the warm fireplace Hermione looked down at the tube and made sure the lid was sealed for the millionth time that morning. "There he is!" Cried Neville as he dived across the room. He hit Hermione's feet and sent her falling back. Letting everything go Hermione just managed to catch herself by quickly putting her arms out on either side of the fireplace. The fire had come so close that the back of Hermione's legs had been slightly burned.

Neville reached forward after a few seconds of shocked watching and helped Hermione back up with one hand. His other hand held Trever. "Sorry 'bout that" He said worriedly. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded then started to pick up her dropped books. Neville swooped down and started to help. When all the books were up Neville ran from the room mudering something Hermione did not catch.

Hermione went down to breakfast to await Ron and Harry.

Shadow

I watched her come within an inch of the fire I was hiding in. If she had come closer I would have snatched her and the dumb kid would have thought she had burned to death. But the truth would have been discovered so I let her go. "Soon my pet, very soon." I whispered before I turned to go. Something glittered in the fire light, making me turn back. A small silver tube lay at the foot of a chair. I looked around, nobody was about. Quickly I reached out and snatched it up. I now had the first required item. Only six more to go...


	3. Ch 2

"Well I think it sounds pretty boring" Said Ron as he read the letter upside down. Hermione's books lay beside her and Harry and Ron were sitting on the other side of the table. Hermione turned it over for him then looked over at Harry.

"Do you think it is a good idea Harry?" Harry ripped the letter from Ron and read it over carefully.

"Yes, I think this would be a good opportunity for the government to finally see how smart some of us truly are." He was talking, of course, how the ministry thought of youths and their opinions. Lets just say the ratings were not very high.

Hermione looked down at the note then shrugged. "If it will not slow down my studying than I will do it. Besides it will look good if I want to go to magic collage." Hermione folded the letter back up then it disappeared into a pocket. "Oh, I forgot my potions assignment in the common room!" With that Hermione grabbed her books and ran down the hall.

"I wonder how she will manage to carry it?" Asked Ron as he observed Hermione's state. Hermione's backpack was filled to the brim and then some, with books. Her arms were carrying as many books as she could ever carry.

Harry laughed. "Lets go help her out." They followed at a speed just a bit slower than Hermione's running.

Two chairs faced each other by the fireplace. Hermione sat in one of them, the one that faced them. Her back was straight and her face was pale.

"Herm-" Started Ron.

"Not now" Interrupted Hermione. She sounded unusually rude and cold. Harry pulled out his wand and took a step forward.

A man stood up suddenly and straightened his shirt. "We were just discussing the government." The man looked old and withered. To describe him in one word, Death eater. He looked like the perfect example of a death eater. He had cold black eyes and wore all black. His hair was a greasy mass running down his back that Snape would have envied. Harry had never seen him before so he was sure the man was no teacher.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Ron.

The man gave a small smile. "I listened to a student say the password."

The three students looked at each other. The man sighed then waved his hand around. Harry now saw a wand there, he must have missed it at first. The man was not pointing it at any of them, more like he was using it to scratch the bottom of his chin.

Harry kept his wand pointed accusingly at the stranger."Why are you here!" He demanded. The man smiled and started to adjust his cuffs.

"I heard there was a young girl who was going to do a speech on the prime minister. I was sent from the ministry. I was sent from the minister to see to it that the girl speaks good words in the speech." He did not seem to know he had just been talking to the one he was apparently looking for.

"Get out!" They all demanded. The man sighed then walked out of the room. The three students did not say anything until he was gone.

Hermione was the one to break thesilence. "I accept the speech assignment."

Ron and Harry gaped...

The shadow had watched the girl enter the room and start searching for her work. He had just been about to decide to grab her early when someone else entered. A man. He told her to sit then started questioning her. Though not directly at her, his wand was out. The man sat down in the chair. _'He must be a newbe'_ he thought as the man sat in a chair with his back to the door. After a few moments the door opened again to reveal two boys. Knowing that mypet was now safeI disparced.


	4. Ch 3

Chapter three

I do not own hp, I own me and the rest of the names that do not sound familiar from the book.

"Children, are you sure nothing else happened?" Inquired Miss. McGonagle as the rest of the teachers used spells and the like to try to find the person in question.

"Yes miss." All three said. They were excused to go to class, for which they were extremely late for. Hermione stayed behind the two boys running off.

"Professor..."

"What is it child?" Asked McGonagle.

"I wanted you to know that I accept the speech." Hermione looked down at her shoes, somehow she had the feeling that she shouldn't have accepted it now, but it was to late to change her mind.

"Oh, how lovely, you will need to report to the headmasters office next week. Monday at five o'clock, and do try to be fifteen minutes early, for best impressions.

Hermione ran off to class after saying thank you.

In Snape's class Hermione quietly snuck in and sat down. Ron and Harry behind her, what slowed them down a mystery but both boys had a cheep grin on their faces so Hermione knew that she did not want to know. Snape was not in the room at the moment so they would not get the yelling, remarks or detentions, yet. Harry and Ron pulled out their projects and went to the desk to sneak them in. The room was deadly quite, even from the slytherends. Everyone was in deep concentration. Hermione went to pull out her project when she remembered where it had been. Gasping Hermione looked around, as though it would magically appear on a desktop. Harry and Ron joined her once again. "What is wrong?" Asked Harry. At that moment a voice came from behind them.

"Late and talking" He tsked twice. "I noticed, Miss. Granger, that you never handed in your project."

Hermione could have burst into tears. "It was stolen" Snape laughed, he either did not care or he did not believe her.

"Detention for you three. Meet me at Hagrid's hut. Directly after school"

The three nodded sadly then started their work

After school Hermione went to miss. McGonagle's room. Minerva sat in her desk marking papers. She looked up when Hermione entered.

"May I help you?"

Hermione told her transfiguration teacher that she accepted the responsibility. Her teacher nodded to herself four or five times in thought then smiled.

"If you need any help you will come to me?" Hermione nodded then looked at the time.

"Oh, I've got to go." she turned to leave then remembered. "Oh Miss. McGonagle... My project for Potions was stolen this morning, I forgot in all the commotion."

Miss. McGonagle wrote something down then handed it to Hermione. "I can not excuse this assignment, but I can give you time to re-write it. You have a week." Hermione thanked her teacher once again before she turned and ran down the classroom as fast as she could.

Earlier that same day:

Ginny walked down the halls, a group of about fifteen friends surrounding her. Ginny was very popular, one of the most popular in fact. She was everyone's friend. Even the slytherends did not bother her much, the prefect girl of their house, Mylda, was a very good friend with Ginny. Ginny laughed at a joke that one of her friends, Mylda, was telling.

"Hi Ginny!" another girl joined the group concentrated around Ginny.

"I'm going to go to Hagrid's house, anyone want to join me?" Mylda, Ray (a vila girl in her fifth year), and Ann all new Hagrid well. The rest wanted to go to the library to get out beauty charm books, to use on the boys. They all decided to meet up at lunch to talk with each other. Turning to go Ginny saw a boy standing beside a griffin statue.

"How are you Ternet?" The boy was older than herself by about a year or two. He did not like to speak much but once in a while Ginny and him would have a good laugh. Ternet was tall, even if he was a seventh year he would be called tall. He worked out every chance he got and his body showed his effort well. He was deeply tanned from his laps around the school. The tan brought out his green eyes like red on green, yellow on purple, like opposites put together in a work of art. Though Ginny did not goggle over him like some of the other girls she still had to admit, he was hot.

He shrugged then picked up his books and walked over. "Would you like to come with us? We are going to go see Hagrid." Shrugging he came closer and took her books for her. Ginny thanked him and he shrugged again. As they walked Ternet took the other girls books and bags. They kept up a good conversation about care for creatures.

" I know what you mean, my Floppyworm bit me so hard I went to my room and cried!" Exclaimed Ray. Ray has long brown hair that goes red in the sun, stunning green eyes, like that of a spring leaf. and milky fair skin that she is always trying to tan but it never does. She was tall but next to Ternet she was short, only up to his shoulder. Her slender long fingers looked elegant, when they were not covered in paper-cuts, bite marks from various animals or other scratches.

Ann nodded. Ann is the silent person of the group, if you can call her silent. She was a girl that got to the point of everything she said. She spoke fact and truth, always. And for this she had many friends. Ann has longish blond hair, not down to her butt like Ray but it was long enough for her style, reaching two inches passed her shoulder blades. Perfect sea-blue eyes made a perfect, Vila-like touch to her look. Ann could have been part Vila as far as anyone knew, she did not speak of lineage or where she came from. She was a lot of fun except when you called her shorty, then you payed for it in full. She is four-seven and proud of it.

"What do you expect, hugging them all the time?" said Mylda (Mild-aa (Think of mild-day)) She had black hair in a high ponytail. She was deeply tanned and knew Ternet from the workouts they had together sometimes. If someone bothered her friends she would be all over them, often they had to pull her away from fights. She had almost been expelled so many times the headmaster got suspicious if she was not in the office every week. The thing that kept her in the school was that nobody could prove a thing, witness' suddenly went blind during the accident and they never heard a thing. Mylda is not too tall but she can not be called short. She wears high heels at every opportunity and has clear violet eyes. Very beautiful but also dangerous with her long nails which are always painted black.

Ray pouted and they all laughed. Ginny turned to Ternet.

"So how has the week been so far?" He looked at Ginny then shrugged. Ginny nudged him a little to get him to open up.

"good, Snapes annoying but good." They all nodded.

"Excuse me?" Came a familiar icy voice from behind them. They turned to see Snape, looking as creepy as ever. "What did you say?" He asked but they all knew that he had heard them. They all replied, just in different ways, but they all said it at the same time.

"That you were annoying" Said Ginny

"That Snape is annoying" Said Ternet

"That your a pig" Said Mylda

Ann did not waist her breath.

Snape was not amused with their truthfulness. "Detention, tonight after school, meet me here." They all nodded excitedly, as though he was giving them a prize. With a twirl of his cloak, which he thought made him look enchanting, he was gone.

The group continued on their way then knocked on the hut door. Hagrid answered the door and looked very pleased to see them.

"Come in, come in" He had tea already on. "I though I would have company though the ke'le does no' hold enough wa'er for the lo' of ya" They said that was alright then started a conversation, coxing Hagrid to let them care for bigger animals, perhaps hippogriffs? The conversation ended with a 'Ill think abou' I' ' and everyone seeing the time and running off to class, coming in right on time.


End file.
